JXHQ: Red
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Suicide Squad, Ayerverse.) This is my take on the few scenes we saw of Joker/Harley's origin in the new Suicide Squad trailer! Very dark, but isn't that the best way to be?


_**Hi, everyone! It's been a while since I've published a new onseshot, hasn't it? Well, good knows. The Suicide Squad trailer effected me probably more than is healthy and I wrote this today in honor of it. I really love the focus that's being put on Harley's origin in the new movie. I think that the way she becomes Harley Quinn is something that definitely should be shown accurately and I really like the way they're doing it. I think that the way they're representing her in SS is a lot darker than is canon, and I'm surprisingly loving it. I think that they way they're showing it is that she was somewhat attracted to him initially, but as he went to escape Arkham, he decided to take Harley aside and torture her for whatever reason. The experience fucked with her mind so much that she developed an attachment to him, almost like stockholm syndrome but different. I really like that. It makes their relationship a lot darker, and I love dark things, as you all know. Anyway, this is just my little take on those little snippets of scenes we saw in the trailer. Enjoy!**_

She wasn't sure how it had even happened. One moment, she'd been heading to clock out from a long day at work, the next she was grabbed and bound on a gurney, alarms blaring around all sides, footsteps and gunshots in the background and flashing red lights blinding her eyes. She was only truly aware of one thing. There was a strong presence behind her, someone watching her from above, circling. She had her eyes closed tight, unable to look at anything but the back of her own eyelids, though the red flashes still managed to burn through the thin flesh. Her body shook with adrenaline and terror. She knew he was close.

The one person she had never dreamed of being alone with. The one person she'd always been terrified of, even if her terror was directly linked to a sick fascination. She'd always studied him, spoke to him from yards away as he was bound in a straight jacket, cuffed down to the floor and his own ankles. And now… Now he was free. Now there was nothing to stop him from doing whatever sick little fantasies he had playing around in his head for the past four months of therapy.

The Joker had her all to himself now.

She flinched as she felt a hand caress her cheek, the skin covered by what felt like a latex glove. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she whimpered against the gag that was pulled taught in her mouth. " _Plez…_ " She murmured, trying to say _please, Joker, please let me go,_ but unable to get hardly a syllable out without sobs choking her.

"Quiet, now… None of that…" The psychopath hissed quietly from above her. She opened her eyes a crack to watch him. He removed his hand from her stroking her cheek and walked around the side of the gurney, headed towards the counter. She didn't trust him one bit. In the medical ward, there was an unlimited amount of tortures he could inflict on her. Just hearing him rifling through drawers made her stomach clench and twist in terror. "Let's _see…_ "

" _No…_ " She moaned out again, her voice muffled and weak.

"Doctor… Harleen… Quinzel…" He sung quietly to himself across the room and suddenly she heard a loud crash as he grabbed something enthusiastically and held it to the sky for her to see. "Aha!" She squinted, trying to make out what he was holding in the terrible lighting. The flickering fluorescents and red flashes were making her dizzy. She could hardly make out his features correctly. As her vision adjusted and her tears were blinked away, she realized what he held. Electric cables. Cables that hadn't been used in the Asylum for quite some time, cables that were used for one of the most cruel of all the methods used to cure patients of all time. Electroshock. Harleen began to writhe on the metal table, trying to claw at her binds, but only resulting in bruising her skin as she bucked herself against the table. He laughed breathlessly, a deep bark as he bent forward in unrestrained mirth. He was pleased by her fear, he enjoyed every bit of it. "Are you _scared?_ " He asked, circling her, his movements almost like a snake. He didn't _walk._ He _danced._ His footsteps had a rhythm to them, the way his body twisted as he moved and his limbs seemed to move in correspondence to his words, it was almost hypnotic. She was frozen in place, staring at her captor, her _patient_ with pleading, wide eyes. He smiled at her, his silver teeth glinting in the light, his eyes glimmering with wicked intent, and she knew that whatever he had planned would be nothing less than excruciating. "Are you scared, my little…" And he looked away, thoughtfully, before his eyes landed on her once again, his mouth curling up into a vicious simper as he teased, "Harlequin?"

Her throat constricted painfully, disturbed beyond belief that he called her that. It was almost endearing, as if he was turning her into a clown, one of him, bringing her down to his level and the thought made more tears pour down her cheeks. He seemed to want a better response and slowly lifted his gloved hand to remove the strap that was her makeshift gag. His tongue stroked his teeth and she shuddered with fear. Seeing that she was making no move to respond, he cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows… Or at least… Where his eyebrows _would_ have been, had they not been burned off in the accident all those years ago. "Well? _Doc?_ "

"Please…" She whispered helplessly, trying to get through to him, staring into those merciless pits that he called eyes. "Please… Don't kill me, Mr. Joker. Please don't kill me, you can go, you can escape, you don't have to do this." Her pleas were pathetic and had no effect on him but he smiled anyway, somewhat entertained by her dedication. "I've just been trying to help you," She said, her vision blurring with tears once again. " _Don't kill me._ "

He chuckled softly, standing up straight once again as he slowly walked towards the electric box on the other side of the room. He yanked the plug from the outlet and carried it towards her, plugging it into the outlet nearest her. Playfully, he smacked the light fixture above her and it swung dramatically, casting ghoulish shadows across the walls and windows. He flicked the switch on the box and a low hum began to build as the electricity powered up. He put the two ends together, testing their strength and laughed again as sparks crashed into the air. Harleen watched as he set them down and casually removed his Arkham shirt, tossing it to the ground and rubbing his hands together, one gloved and one bare. He smiled at her widely, his cheeks stretching in a demonic grin that she'd never seen from him in person, only on the news and in pictures. He'd never looked at her like that before now. Once again, he picked up the two ends of the electric cords, the metal devices buzzing with the threat of the shock and looked at her softly, the smile fading into something much more innocent. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya," He breathed, looking down at her. He walked forward and leant down towards her face, inches away and in the softest voice, he said almost sweetly…

"I'm just gonna hurt you. _Really… Really… Bad._ "

His laughter harmonized with her shrieks as she felt the first shock.


End file.
